


El puto arco

by danlexblack



Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, No merecemos a Seren, Seren se ha hecho pupita por tanquear, Taliran por favor, Vistra queriendo matar a Tali, discurso motivador de Seren, un poquito de por favor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlexblack/pseuds/danlexblack
Summary: Un enfrentamiento con un oso de madrugada no ha salido especialmente bien para Vistra y ahora se culpa de lo que le pasa a las demás.
Relationships: Vistra & Seren (Mesa de Arpías)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Las arpías intentando no matarse





	El puto arco

\- ¡TALIRAN! ¿Qué coño le ha pasado a mi arco? -Una cabecita pelirroja salió de la tienda hecha una furia.  
-No tengo ni la menor idea, igual fuiste tú, que lo tiraste de mala manera al suelo después de ser incapaz de acertar una sola flecha en plena batalla.  
\- Tali, ¿de verdad crees que Vistra sería capaz de tirar el arco de cualquier manera al suelo? -intervino Seren-. Precisamente el arco, que creo que es lo que más valora de entre todas sus cosas.  
\- Gracias Seren pero por favor no te metas.

Seren levantó las manos y se retiró un par de pasos hacia atrás. Esa misma mañana se habían encontrado con un par de osos casi que esperándolas al amanecer y todavía con los ojos llenos de legañas y sin apenas tiempo de prepararse mentalmente, habían tenido que enfrentarse a ellos. Ni siquiera habían podido desayunar y Vistra y Lyrial, que habían hecho la primera guardia, habían dormido como mucho tres horas. La elfa estaba fresca como una lechuga, tampoco necesitaba tanto tiempo para reponerse y el día anterior había podido chapotear en un riachuelo cercano, pero Vistra… Vistra no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se olía que algo iba a pasar y su intuición pocas veces le fallaba cuando estaba tan en su elemento, rodeada por la espesura del bosque. Sin embargo el haber dormido un total de cero horas, el cansancio acumulado de las guardias que llevaba a cuestas desde que estaban en el bosque más haber estado caminando todo el puñetero día parando solo para comer y descansar un par de veces pasaba factura.

Total, que el enfrentamiento con los osos había sido un desastre para Vistra. Le pesaba la cabeza y el espacio era demasiado reducido como para poder usar bien su preciado arco largo, por lo que había fallado prácticamente todas las flechas que había malgastado. Y obviamente se sentía como una mierda por ello, no había aportado nada, y Seren, siendo la tía dura que era, se había llevado un par de zarpazos de aspecto bastante doloroso por su culpa. En un ataque de rabia, había “dejado caer” el arco al suelo pero sin la suficiente fuerza como para tener la fisura que ahora presentaba la madera. Y sabía con certeza quien había sido la artífice de ello. Suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

\- Sí, Tali, tiré el arco al suelo. Todas lo vieron. Y precisamente por eso deberías saber que es imposible que así se rajara -Se había acercado peligrosamente a la tiefling con la intención de estar cara a cara, pero Tali era demasiado alta para ello. Seren apenas podía contener la sonrisa al verla intentando intimidar a Taliran desde su metro y medio de altura- Y sé perfectamente que alguien también tiró un cuchillo al lado de mi arco después de despellejar a los osos porque acabo de ver el cuchillo literalmente clavado en mi arco.

Tali se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso ya no es culpa mía. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo donde iba a caer el cuchillo?

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Vistra se abalanzó sobre Tali intentando darle donde fuera pero las otras dos chicas, que se encontraban a un lado mirando sin intervenir, se pusieron inmediatamente entre la enana y la tiefling. Tali, con algo de desdén, se giró y se metió en la tienda, ondeando la capa a su espalda con bastante dramatismo. Lyrial le echó una mirada a Seren y la siguió, intentando ver qué es lo que había pasado y cómo podía hacer entrar en razón a Tali.

Seren por su parte había tenido que abrazar a Vistra por la espalda para evitar que nadie saliera herida y ahora tenía a una enana furiosa entre sus brazos.

\- Vis.  
\- Qué.  
\- Te voy a soltar. Prométeme que no vas a entrar a la tienda a destrozar a Tali.  
\- No.  
\- No te voy a soltar hasta que digas que sí.  
\- Pues espera sentada porque ahora mismo tengo ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras. Es que quién se cree la tía esta, tiene una cara que flipas.  
\- Lo sé Vis, pero sabes que es así. Nunca va a admitir que ha hecho algo mal. Es como cuando te llenaste las manos de astillas y te cerró las heridas dejando la madera dentro. ¿Te acuerdas lo mucho que la tuvimos que presionar para que se disculpara? Si fuera por ella no habría dicho nada y habría seguido a lo suyo.

Vistra poco a poco se iba relajando en los brazos de Seren. Ella tampoco lo iba a admitir pero la voz de Seren la calmaba y tampoco le disgustaba el abrazo en el que la había envuelto.

\- Está bien. Puedes soltarme.  
\- ¿Segura?  
\- Que sí, suéltame. Además, seguro que te estás haciendo daño en la herida del hombro y tampoco dices nada.  
\- Tampoco creo que importe demasiado.

Vistra suspiró. Obviamente le iba a restar importancia porque Seren era así, pero le habría gustado que por una vez se pusiera a sí misma primero. Llevó una mano a la venda que le cubría el hombro en la que se veían tres finas líneas de sangre pero se detuvo antes de tocarla.

\- Se te ha abierto otra vez -murmuró con la cabeza gacha.  
\- Si, bueno. Supongo que es normal, el oso se llevó un buen cacho.  
\- Deja que te la mire y te la lave al menos, no se te vaya a infectar.

Vistra entró en la tienda y sin mirar a Tali, cogió un rollo de vendas de su mochila rápidamente. Tali se movió un poco hacia ella en cuanto la vio pero no llegó a decir nada porque la enana la cortó antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ello.

\- Ni me hables.  
\- Pero…  
\- Cállate o te coso la boca.

Tali asintió y Vistra se reunió de nuevo con Seren.

\- El riachuelo quedaba cerca, ¿no?  
\- Sí, está justo tras esos árboles -Seren fue a levantar el brazo para señalar hacia la parte trasera de la tienda pero una mueca de dolor cruzó su cara-. No pasa nada, Vis. De verdad  
.  
Y a pesar de sus varias negativas, se dejó guiar hasta el mismo sitio donde el día anterior habían estado riendo las cuatro sin saber lo que se les venía encima.

\- Como vuelvas a decir que no te duele te dejo aquí sola.  
\- ¡Es que ya no me duele!  
\- Pues me la suda. Ahora te metes en el agua y dejas que te lave la herida y te cambie esas vendas que llevas -bajó el tono en el que estaba hablando hasta casi susurrar-. Así también pienso en otra cosa que no sea despellejar a la puñetera Tiefling.

Pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo último, Seren comenzó a desnudarse con dificultad. Tenía otro zarpazo que le atravesaba el muslo derecho pero no era ni de lejos tan profundo como el del hombro así que lo llevaba al aire.

\- ¿Qué haces loca?  
\- No sé tú, pero yo no quiero que se me moje la ropa, que no tenemos aquí a Lyrial para que maneje el agua y todo eso.  
\- Ya, y ¿obviamente se te ha pegado de ella lo de ir en tetas por la vida o son cosas mías?  
\- Vamos Vistra, no es nada nuevo para ti.  
\- Me cago en vuestra estampa -estaba girada de espaldas a ella y sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas porque sí, efectivamente no era nada nuevo para ella, pero sí la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación sin nadie más alrededor. Eran ellas dos. Solas. Y Seren casi desnuda a su lado.

Aquello podía acabar muy, muy mal.

\- Muy bien, ahora estate quieta -retiró la venda e intentó ocultar una mueca de desagrado al ver como sangraba-. Vas a tener que aguantarte y tener el brazo inmovilizado un par de días.  
\- Ni de coña que si nos encontramos a algún otro bicho, nos destrozan.  
\- A ti si que te voy a destrozar yo como no te quedes quieta -le pegó en el brazo que tenía bien.  
\- Estoy convaleciente, Vistra. No pegues a una tullida.  
\- Como no te calles te voy a volver a pegar, Serenidad -con un trapo húmedo empezó a limpiar la sangre de los bordes de la herida y cuando lo escurrió, la corriente del riachuelo se tiñó de un bonito tono carmesí que rápidamente se disolvió y desapareció. Vistra se había quedado quieta mientras aquello sucedía, su mirada clavada en las rocas del fondo y no fue hasta que Seren habló que no salió de su ensueño.  
\- ¿Te pasa algo?  
\- Es mi culpa que estés así -susurró.  
\- ¿Tu decidiste que aparecieran dos bichardos de esos en plena madrugada?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Fuiste tu quien se puso cara a cara con un oso de dos metros y medio?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Fue idea tuya enfrentarnos a ellos en vez de salir corriendo por patas?  
\- No.  
\- Entonces no es tu culpa que yo esté así.  
\- Pero podría haber ayudado a que no estuvieras ahora así.  
\- Mira Vis. No siempre vas a conseguir lo que quieres. Estoy segura de que te lo han dicho mil veces pero es verdad. A menos que ahora desarrolles el poder de ver el futuro, nunca vas a saber qué es lo que va a pasar mañana o en unas horas. Igual Lyrial tiene que volver a su templo porque su diosa la ha llamado. Igual Tali se mete en algún lío y la rajan dejándola hecha un guiñapo. Igual yo me tropiezo con una puta piedra y me rompo la cabeza al caerme al suelo. ¿Vas a fustigarte toda tu vida porque ha pasado algo que no has podido evitar? Más te vale que no. Sobre todo si es algo que no está al alcance de tu mano, porque entonces no es tu puñetera culpa. No lo es, ¿vale? Y no me mires con esa cara porque no voy a ceder. Si yo estoy así es porque me lo he ganado a pulso al ponerme delante del puto oso, no porque hayas fallado un par de flechas que prácticamente le han dejado una cresta inversa en la cabeza a un oso de lo cerca que han pasado -Vistra sollozó mientras contenía un par de lágrimas de pura impotencia-. La cosa es que no puedes hacerte esto cada vez que alguna de nosotras salga herida porque va a pasar muchas veces. Si en algún momento es tu culpa te lo diremos, te regañaremos y dos minutos después ya estaremos todas bien otra vez, ¿vale? -Vistra asintió-. Aunque no va a pasar porque dudo que alguna de nosotras se mate por tu culpa. Y ahora por favor límpiame la herida con agua que creo que las lágrimas no sirven para esto -se giró y la miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Siempre sabes qué decir y cuándo decirlo.  
\- Si, bueno. La experiencia -esbozó una sonrisa.  
\- Gracias.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi monólogo super optimista de la vida?  
\- Sí, puede que me hiciera falta.  
\- Cuando te haga falta siempre puedes venir a mí, ya lo sabes.  
\- Gracias, de verdad. Y ahora quédate quieta que te tengo que vendar esto otra vez.  
\- Deja que al menos me seque, ¿no?

Y sin avisar ni nada, se levantó y se giró hacia Vistra, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido estratégicamente colocada para ni hacer contacto visual ni tener que verla en todo su esplendor.

\- Estoo… -y la miró de arriba abajo-. ¿No te vistes?  
\- ¿Para qué? Estamos en mitad del bosque, da igual.  
\- Si… Supongo que da igual -giró la cara levemente para que no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
\- Ay, que te da vergüencita.

Vistra empezó a hacer aspavientos con las manos para terminar juntándolas y con una mueca en la cara respondió lo evidente.

\- Sí, no te voy a mentir. Vístete que te vendo.  
\- Muy bien, señora mandona. Pero lo hago solo para no distraerte, que te veo un poco dispersa.  
\- Cállate Seren.

Y con una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a hacer nada más, le puso un rollo de vendas en la mano y se sentó frente a ella de espaldas para que estuviera a una buena altura en la que Vistra no tuviera que estar de puntillas para llegar a ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo un tiempo sin escribir cositas de este tipo, así que no me matéis, ya sé que es un truño pero es mi truño y yo soy feliz así


End file.
